Badlands
Drysnout Gnolls (800) (400) Stonevault Trogg (400) , Duskbelcher (200) (100) prospectors and their brews (100) |level=35-45 |loc=Southeastern Khaz Modan |major=Kargath (100) |affiliation= Dark Iron dwarf |pop=2,000}} The Badlands is a region in Khaz Modan. The region is accessed via the Searing Gorge to the west and Loch Modan to the north. The Badlands are a cracked desert of dry earth, scattered boulders and winding canyons. Dark Iron dwarves clash with ogres and drakes, while Horde orcs man a fortress to keep a watch on their renegade brethren in the eastern lands. Ironforge prospectors search this desolate land for Titan artifacts, inspired by the recently unearthed Uldaman — an immense ruin that held the first clues to the dwarves’ lofty origins. Stonevault troggs, released after millennia of slumber, slaughtered the explorers and viciously defend their stolen city. Only the hardiest of creatures can survive in the arid wastes, such as feral coyotes, cougars and buzzards. In the far east is a region inhabited by black dragon spawn. Scattered across the Badlands are the camps of the ogres of the Dustbelcher tribe. In the northwest is a tiny Horde outpost. The northern reaches of this rugged land are home to ancient ruins that were found to be the workings of the ancient race, the earthen. These ruins are known as Uldaman. Dark Iron dwarves also have a large fortress just south of Uldaman. History After the fall of the orcish Horde after the Second War left its remnants scattered and down trodden. The Orcs who once controlled Khaz Modan were nearly annihilated in the massive push from the humans from Lordaeron. The ogres and Horde settlement in this region are the remains of the early Horde forces who were once stationed there. Recently, aid and reinforcements have arrived from the current Horde, much to the relief of the Orcs there. In tactical interests, they have dug a path through the mountains to reach the Searing Gorge, unwittingly releasing the Dark Iron Dwarves from their "prison". Getting There ; Alliance:From Loch Modan, simply head south into the Badlands. ; Horde:The Badlands are one of the most difficult questing zones for Horde players to access, but are a vital connecting point between the north and south halves of the eastern continent. See Travel Guide:Reaching the Badlands for a detailed guide on how to get here. Geography This desolate wasteland is cracked and dry, consisting mostly of flat stretches of land enclosed by the surrounding mountains. A few hills dot the landscape, and the eastern part of the zone is a large canyon full of black dragons. The instanced dungeon Uldaman can be found in this area. In addition, there are a few micro dungeons in the Badlands. There are no battlegrounds in this zone. Maps and subregions Topographic map of the Badlands Dungeons Elite areas *Lethlor Ravine Travel Hubs Flight paths from Kargath * Undercity * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Ruins of Thaurissan, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Badlands Notable Characters The Badlands are home to several characters of note. At his camp in the Dustbowl, Lotwil Veriatus seeks aid in his latest experiment. South of Hammertoe's Digsite, Prospector Ryedol attempts to cleanse Uldaman of the evil Dark Irons. And at Kargath, Warlord Goretooth and his men send bold adventurers into the dark Blackrock Mountain in search of retribution. Quests It is advised to retrieve the following items before going to Badlands: * * x9 * * * * Resources This is an area rich in Minerals and Herbs. The minimum level of mining is around 125-150, but within a few hours you can rise to the 200 area. Even Gold veins appear rather frequently. *Herbs **Wild Steelbloom **Kingsblood **Fadeleaf **Goldthorn **Khadgar's Whisker **Firebloom **Purple Lotus *Ore **Silver Vein **Iron Deposit **Indurium Mineral Vein (Badlands and Uldaman are the only regions where you can gather it) **Gold Vein **Mithril Deposit **Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Black Dragons * Cheetahs * Coyotes * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Golems * Ogres * Troggs * Vultures * Whelps Notes, Tips, & Additional Info *In one mission in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Cho'Gall and a squadron of orcs must pass through the Badlands. *The pass to Searing Gorge lies south of Kargath, coordinates (0,63). Category:Flats Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Badlands Category:Crags Category:Deserts fr:Terres_Ingrates